Yesterday
by Trekkie 4077
Summary: Hmm, CSI Miami characters in it, butno reference to CSI Miami. S31 attempt to get a new agent...
1. Default Chapter

A DS9 fic I wrote for a www.helix-bbs.net fan fic story. Wish me luck, the results aren't out yet.  
  
Meh, If you want a disclaimer you've come to the wrong idiot. Go read someone else's.  
  
"So Cadet, where have you been posted after graduating?" "Space Station Deep Space Nine, sir." "Really? Well, could you do me a favour, and say hello to and old friend of mine for me? His name is Julian Bashir, and as your C/O I'm sure you'll get the chance to." "Yes sir." The young female Cadet replied dutifully. "Thank you very much." He turned to leave. "Sir! Who should I say told me?" "Commander Luther Sloan." She nodded. "Yes, sir." Luther watched as she walked away quickly and smiled. She was ideal. Walking to the other side of the building he tapped his communicator. "Luther to Torros. You were right. She is perfect." "Good. Have you spoken to her yet?" "Yes, I just asked her to say hello to him for me, that's all. I think you should send someone else to recruit her." "Sir, I hope I'm not out of line when I say this, but are you sure this is a good idea? It's a pretty big risk, just to get him. Isn't there any other- " "Torros, we have gone through all the 'other ways', and this is the best suggestion we came up with." Sloan replied evenly. "Though it doesn't help that Caine is out of this one. He would have enjoyed it, I would imagine." "Well the Romulan boarder is nice this time of year. I'm sure he's enjoying himself." Luther smiled to himself. The chances of Caine returning from the border were slim to none. Sloan had made the order for two reasons, there was a mission there that needing a looking out for, and Horatio Caine wasn't trustworthy enough, and he had to be eliminated quickly and quietly. "Sir, two people are approaching your location." "Understood. I'll contact you later." Luther cut the link and walked out into the sunshine, smiling at the young Cadets that were looking for some privacy behind the building. --- "Cadet Duquesne?" She looked up. "Yes, that's me. What can I do for you, sir?" Torros extended his right hand. "I am Captain Torros. May I come in?" "Yes. of course. Uh, it's a bit of a mess. I'm in the middle of packing." "That's fine. I remember doing this like it was just yesterday. So, I hear you are being posted to Deep Space Nine." "That's right, sir." She replied slightly nervously. No one had ever visited her before, let alone a Captain. While she was a polite girl, her parents had left her when she turned fifteen, a year before she applied for the Academy, and she had found it difficult to make friends her age, seeming to prefer being around older people, or to stay by herself. As Luther had said, she was the perfect candidate. "Cadet, I will be blunt with you. There is a special, elite division of the Federation, people call us Section Thirty One. We serve the Federation, and help protect it against threats. I am here to ask you to join us." Calleigh looked at him, shocked. "Sir-" Torros held up a hand. "Cadet, you should not decide now. I will give you until you arrive at the station to decide." He stood. "Until then." he let the sentence trail off, and let himself out. "Shit. I need a coffee." Calleigh said to herself and got one immediately. 


	2. Yesterday, Two

"How did it go?" Luther asked, somewhat sharply. Torros smiled slightly. "Good, I believe. I think she just might join." "Good. Very good. How much did you tell her?" "Practically nothing, just that we're a 'special', 'elite', division of the Federation." "Good. When will she decide?" "She will tell us when she gets to DS9. I thought that I would wait for her there. She's leaving tomorrow, arriving this time next week." "Good. Oh, Torros, one more thing. Caine survived his little trip." "Bugger." "Yes." Torros frowned. "What are we going to do about it?" "I believe we promised a promotion." Luther replied calmly. "A promotion?! We sent the man to die!" Sloan tilted his head. "Are you questioning me, Lieutenant?" Even though Torros was a captain by Starfleet standards, he was only a Lieutenant to Section 31, while Sloan was a Starfleet Commander, he was a Section 31 Admiral, or the equivalent of. "No sir, of course not. I was. merely suggesting you reconsider." Torros ground out quickly. "Hmm. he is a dilemma, but we can't fall behind with our Mr. Bashir. We will deal with Horatio later." "Yes, sir." Torros agreed. "For now we'll keep com silence." Luther smiled. "We don't want to look too suspicious, do we?" "No, sir." Luther terminated the link, laughing silently to himself. ---  
  
"We are approaching Deep Space Nine. All passengers that are to get off are to go to your nearest airlock with all luggage. Anything left behind you will most likely not see again before it's auction." Ferengi passenger shuttles. Who invented these things? Calleigh thought wryly as she listened to the Captain's droning voice. She picked up her bag, slinging it over her right shoulder, and stepped into the airlock. As the doors opened she saw Captain Torros waiting for her. "Hello Ensign. I thought I'd show you to your new quarters." She searched his face. "Yes, sir." She replied eventually, though she shook her head when he offered to hold her bags. Something about him just didn't seem right. He led her through a complex maze of corridors until he stopped in front of a door. "Here you are." He announced, though Calleigh thought he was being a little overly dramatic. "Only you can enter first." He explained as he waited for her to go in. "Oh, okay then." As soon as the doors were closed he turned to her. "Have you decided?" He demanded. She was taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. "No, as a matter of fact, I haven't." She retorted. It was true, though she was pretty sure she would join. "Why not? I told you to be ready by now." "You didn't exactly give me all the facts!" His eyes narrowed. "What facts?" "You think I'm stupid? I can read you know. And run searches. There wasn't much, and what there was didn't tell me very much, and that in itself was a significant point. What are you guys hiding?" Torros took a menacing step towards her. "Look, girl, you don't need to know 'all the facts' about us, and you won't know 'all the facts', until we can trust you." "And how will you know that exactly, 'Captain'?" Vincent Torros smiled. "Oh, a series of different tests etcetera." "I see." Calleigh thought for a moment. "Wait a minute. Something isn't right. Commander Sloan! That's it! He's part of this 'Section 31' organization, isn't he?" "Oh, and how did you come by that conclusion, Ensign?" "He didn't know where I was posted, but he knew why I was majoring in, even though I was out of uniform and I'd never met him before." "And because of that he works for us?" "Oh, and the way your left cheek twitched when I said that. If you're such a good spy I wouldn't think you would twitch every time I said something that you were trying to hide." Vincent grinned. "See why we need you?" "When would this 'testing' start?" "Oh, not yet. We have a little mission for you first." Calleigh smirked. "How did I guess you were going to say that? So, I'm guessing it has something to do with Julian Bashir." Torros blinked. "Okay, how did you know that one?" "Commander Sloan mentioned him when I spoke to him earlier. He had a look in his eye." "What kind of look?" Vincent asked, curious about this girl that seemed to pick up the most minute things about people. She looked down. "Never mind." She turned her back on him and started to unpack her belongings. Almost as an afterthought she turned her head back toward him. "The exit's that way." She said, nodding to the door. "I'll contact you later." For once in his life Vincent was unsure of how to reply. "Yeh, sure thing kid." He watched her for a second, then turned and walked out. --- "Alright Jabara, I'm on break, alright?" "About time, Doctor. Where can I reach you?" He smiled. "My COM badge?" He suggested, walking to the door. "Very funny doctor. Where will you be?" "At Quark's. Miles and I have finally convinced Quark to put a dart board in." "That is fascinating, Doctor. Now get out of here!" "Alright, alright. Though I didn't finish that report-" he trailed off and started back to his desk. "Doctor! Out, now! You've been here for a double shift already!" He raised his hands in surrender and left, muttering about pushy nurses and shifts that were too short. "Hey Julian." Miles said as he joined his friend. "Oh, hello Miles. How was your day?" "Oh, you know. Repair a conduit here, fix a replicator there. life of an engineer, really." Julian laughed softly. "So when are you getting that new nurse?" Miles asked as they picked up their darts. "Uh, she starts on tomorrow. I'll work with her on her first few shifts, then Jabara will teach her a few things before she starts on a full schedule." "Is that the way things are usually run?" Miles asked, curious. "Hmm. not in general, but she is fresh out of the Academy, so Commander Sisko thought it would be better for her to go in easy." "Fair enough." Miles said, tossing the first dart. 


	3. Yesterday, Three

Calleigh Duquesne sat on her bed, her mind made up. "Hey Torros! I assume my room is bugged. I've decided!" A few seconds later her door chimed. "Yeh, come on in." She stood, grabbing an empty mug of coffee from her bedside table and replicating another. "You want something, sir?" She asked pausing by the machine. "No, thank you, Ensign. Have you decided?" "Yes. I have. I will join you." "How can I trust you?" Her eyes glittered dangerously. "You will not doubt me, Torros. Never suggest it again." Vincent looked at her. "You almost have me convinced. But that's alright. There'll be plenty of time for that later. Firstly though we have a small mission for you." "Of course." "All we need you to do is just watch the doctor." "You mean Julian, right?" Torros smiled. "Of course. Who else would I be talking about?" "Never mind. Just wanted to be sure on the facts." "Understandable. Yes, Julian Bashir. We need you to watch him." "That's all?" "Yes, for now. Is that a problem?" "No, not at all. May I ask something?" Without waiting for a reply she continued, "you've been trying to recruit Julian, haven't you?" "How did you guess that one?" Torros asked with a lopsided smirk. "Lucky guess. And that twitch again. You might want to have that one looked at, sir." "I'll be sure to. We need you to keep track of his incoming and outgoing transmissions, as well as who he associates with in person." "Yes sir." Calleigh replied quickly. He watched her eyes for a moment, then nodded. "We will be in contact. If you need me, just call. Like you did last time." Duquesne smiled slightly at the small joke, as if she was simply amusing him, then looked pointedly at the door.  
  
---  
  
"Officers log, Horatio Caine. I believe Luther has tried to 'dispose' of me. It took him long enough to realize that while I was on the Federation's side I wasn't on his. I don't know what he'll do when I get back, though I received a transmission from Torros telling me to prepare for a promotion. Hmm. Commander Caine. Sounds good to me. Though I know I'm just fooling myself. The only promotion I'm getting is one from this life into the next. Just like my brother. Now I'm feeling sorry for myself. That won't help anything. Computer end the log." He was tempted to add at least I have Speed watching my back, but knew they had full access to his logs, and left it at that. When it came down to the crunch he knew Tim Speedle would pull through for him. No, that wasn't what he was worried about. It was the doctor that was on his mind. Tim had 'overheard' Luther discuss 'solutions' with Torros, and had reported back to Horatio. And now with their new operative, Calleigh, Horatio wasn't sure what to do.  
  
---  
  
"Delko!" Eric turned. "Hey man, what's been happening?" Odo frowned. "That's Constable Odo to you, Lieutenant." "Of course, Constable." Eric replied, grinning. He would get the security chief to loosen up, not matter what it took. "What can I help you with?" Odo handed the younger man a padd gruffly. "What does that look like to you?" Eric looked at the padd and whistled. "Another of Quark's little meetings, sir?" The Constable shook his head. "Look again." "That's right. none of the patterns match his voice. Have you listened to it yet, sir?" Eric asked, still studying the padd. Odo frowned. "No. That's where you come in. I understand you have experience with this kind of thing." "Yes, I do, sir." Delko replied, surprised. "When I was, uh, younger, my father thought it was important for me to learn a few decryption codes." Odo snorted. "And I suppose in your old line of work it came in handy too."  
  
"Hey, Constable. We all have our pasts. You don't see me insulting you because you happen to be a changeling, I'd rather you left my past out of all this." Eric said harshly, looking up from the padd for a moment before he returned his attention back to it. "I think it would be best for me to study this in my quarters." He said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Odo frowned slightly, but caught the implication. "Yes, I think you look a bit flushed, Lieutenant. Perhaps completing your work there today would be advisable." Eric nodded absently, walking away with the padd, muttering incoherently to himself. "Oh, Lieutenant!" Odo called. Eric turned. "Yes, sir?" He asked. "I found it in the upper levels." "Of course. Thank you, sir. I'll give you a report first thing in the morning." Delko turned back again and stepped into the turbolift, still scanning the padd. He walked into his quarters distracted, and as soon as he got there he snapped on his console. Glancing at the screen the padd clattered to the floor. Do not turn around, was on the screen, and he heard a noise behind him. "Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my quarters?" He demanded, starting to turn. A hand gripped his shoulder. "If I were you I would do as it says." A husky voice replied. Eric pushed against the hand and quickly spun to face his invader. The person was wearing a cloak which partially covered their face. Impatient, the person flipped the hood back, letting it fall back over her shoulder. Eric raised a defensive hand, then stopped in shock as seventy centimetres of straight black hair fell out of her hood. "You're female!" He exclaimed in surprise. The woman delivered a sharp blow to Delko's stomach, and stepped out of the way as he crumpled forward. Twisting him so he faced her she leaned closer to him. "I suppose you were expecting a male?" She snapped. She placed a hand on his neck and squeezed surprisingly gently. For a Vulcan she had quite a temper, he thought as he lost consciousness.  
  
---  
  
He woke a few minutes later on the floor with one arm still twisted behind his back. Wincing, he tried to sit up, but failed when his vision turned grey. He shook his head, clearing it, and saw the padd on the floor next to him. Eric grimaced as he stretched his hand for the padd. Gripping it as tightly as he could he brought his hand back. Activating it carefully he clutched the corner of his workstation and pulled himself up, favouring his right leg. Sitting heavily at his desk he cleared the message the Vulcan had left him and accessed one of the first programs he'd put on his file when he'd first arrived. "Clearance codes required." "Delko-resistance-alpha." He replied, speaking the code that only he knew. His father had told him the code seconds before he was killed by a war- crazy Cardassian seeking blood. "Thank you, Eric. You have been most helpful." The same woman's voice said from behind the young man. "What? Oh, you have to be kidding. Today is so not my day." He groaned, not even bothering to fight her as she approached. Quickly he slammed his hand to his chest, fingers searching for his COM badge. "Looking for this?" The woman asked, holding up his badge. Delko let his hand drop. "I was." He admitted. Suddenly the doors opened. "Eric?" A male voice called. "Yeh, I'm in here!" He called back quickly, hoping the two of them could overpower the Vulcan. The woman crossed the room with quick efficacy and, digging her nails into the man's neck and shoulder, twisted his neck viciously. There was a snap, and the Vulcan smiled slightly. Delko stared at her in shock. "But-" The female let the body hit the floor, and it made a particular thudding sound that Eric knew he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon. Eric felt the world spin slowly, then faster. Gripping the edge of his desk for support he sat back down. Cassara, the Vulcan grabbed his arm. "Cassara to Luther. Two to beam up." 


	4. Yesterday, Four

"Ops to security." "Odo here." Jadzia smiled at the Constable's irritated tone. "We just had an un- authorised beam-out from the habitat ring." Odo pressed a few buttons on his console. "That's Delko's quarters!" He exclaimed. "I'm investigating, Odo out."  
  
---  
  
"He was definitely murdered." Alexx reported, brushing some of the victim's long hair off his face. "Taken by surprise, I'd say. See these marks here?" She asked, pointing to small red marks on his chin and shoulder. "It looks like someone dug a fingernail in there." Duquesne guessed. "Exactly. The murderer grabbed him here, and here, then snapped his neck. Easy as that. Judging by how firm the nail was pressed in, I'd say the killer was surprised, and acted in a hurry." Calleigh shuddered, wondering what could drive someone to kill another person so easily. Alexx turned to Odo. "Did you find anything that would tell us why this man was murdered? The man isn't even Eric Delko. Do you know what he was doing in his quarters?" Odo ignored the question. "I want you to get a DNA sample off those marks." He ordered. "Look for fingernail fragments." "Why?" "Delko didn't kill that man." Woods frowned. "Then who did?" She asked, running a specially modified tricorder over the red marks. Stepping past the Constable she downloaded the information to her console. "Cassara Tutte." Alexx told the Constable, who frowned. He consulted a padd in his hand. "She's Vulcan, arrived yesterday with two other people. Luther Sloan and Vincent Torros." Calleigh almost jumped, but kept her face neutral. That man has some explaining to do! She thought angrily. "All Starfleet, on shore leave." "This is a strange place to spend a shore leave. I'll be heading to Risa when it's my turn." Alexx commented, turning back to the body which was naked, covered with a sheet. "Do you have a motive yet?" She asked, continuing her scans. "No." Odo replied abruptly.  
  
---  
  
"Torros! Get your Starfleet ass in here now!" Calleigh demanded. The man shimmered into her quarters. "What can I do for you?" "You killed him, didn't you?" "Killed who?" The Section Thirty One Agent asked innocently. Duquesne's eyes glittered dangerously. "You know who I mean. I want a straight answer, and I want one now!" "Girl, did you think we were diplomats? This is our job!" "Nope. I don't want this job. I signed on to protect the Federation, not to be a murderer." Torros shook his head. "You don't understand, do you? You are one of us now." Calleigh glared at him, though she knew it was true. "You're going to kill Julian too, Aren't you? And somehow I'm going to be involved." Torros' mind raced. She was too close to the truth now. Her door opened silently, and the lights flickered out. "Hey! Who's there?" She demanded hotly, angry that her life had taken yet another unexpected twist. "It's me." A voice replied. "Horatio!" Torros snapped, instantly recognizing the voice. "What the hell are you doing here?!" "Who's Horatio?" The man laughed. "Your hero, by the sound of it." Torros grabbed Duquesne. "Oh really?" He asked as the young girl shrieked. "Some hero you turned out to be. This didn't have to happen, Horatio. You know that." "The people have the right to know! Don't hurt her! You're right, this doesn't have to happen." Vincent gripped Calleigh tighter, and she choked back a cry of pain. "Speed, NOW!" Caine yelled as Torros threw Duquesne to the floor and rammed himself into Horatio, who stumbled backwards into the wall, and slithered to the floor, hitting his head on her desk. A third man appeared, armed with a phaser that had a small laser light attached at the end. He took aim carefully, and the room lit up with a phaser blast. Calleigh blinked. "Did I miss something?" She asked rhetorically. Before Speed could answer she interrupted. "Now, I want answers. What the hell just happened?" "Not now!" Tim snapped, rushing to his friend's side. "H, are you okay? Come on man, answer me!" Calleigh glanced at Torros. Pleased that he wouldn't be going anywhere soon she retrieved a medkit from behind a bulkhead panel. Pushing Tim aside gently she scanned her 'hero', and was surprised to find herself relieved that he would be fine. "Well?" Tim asked, impatient. Duquesne rocked back on her heels. "He'll be fine. Slight headache, but other than that he'll be back to doing whatever he usually does by tomorrow." "Can you wake him up?" "Not yet. First I want some answers from you." Tim glared at her. "I'll leave the explanations to Horatio." "Right, which means you are employed by him, correct? And you don't want to say anything without your bosses consent." "No, I'm not employed by him, if you must know. I help him, that's all." "Oh, I see." Calleigh shook her head. "Why is this happening to me? All I wanted was a nice little career in Starfleet. I didn't want to be part of some stupid Starfleet conspiracy. I never signed up for this." "Well before you go feeling too sorry for yourself what are you going to do about Torros?" Speedle asked her, crossing his arms. Calleigh looked over at the unconscious man, then smiled. "Computer, lock onto Captain Torros' COM badge and beam him to the brig." Tim smiled slightly as the man disappeared, and got a coffee from Calleigh's replicator. "Hey, that's off my account." She protested mildly, not really caring. He passed the mug to her, running a hand through his hair. "You look like you need it." He confessed. Calleigh smiled slowly. "Thanks, Speed." She said, taking the offered mug. She took a sip, then put it down carefully. "Here, give me a hand." She ordered, walking over to Horatio. "We can put him on my bed." Speed took his shoulders, and Calleigh grabbed both his feet. Together they put him gently onto her bed, then they walked quietly back to her front room. "You want a drink?" Calleigh asked softly. Tim nodded, running his fingers through his hair again. "Thanks." She handed him a coffee, and he took a long gulp from the steaming liquid. "So you say you're not employed by Horatio, yet you do work for him in a way. You seem to care an awful lot about him. Please, Tim, I want to know what's happening to my life." Speedle sighed. "Horatio Caine is a Section Thirty One Agent, the best, aside from Luther Sloan. He used to be the most trusted Agent, would do anything for the cause, then Sloan," Speed spat the name, "pushed him too far. An assignment went wrong. H led an assault team in a building," he waved his hand at Calleigh's questioning look, "it doesn't matter, but something went wrong. Halfway into the mission H realized they had been tipped off about the attack. They tried to leave, but failed. Eventually they got out, in the midst of a phaser fight, but before they left Horatio got quite a few shots out. One of them went astray. Only one, mind you, he's the best shooter I've seen, but that one shot was all that mattered. He hit his brother. Agent Ryan Caine." Speed shook his head sadly. "Died on impact." His eyes trailed off, and his voice was down to a whisper. "I saw what happened. I had to virtually carry H out of the building. You have to realize that he was close, so close, to his brother. In his family relationships are very important. He treasured his relationship with his brother more than anything else. Ryan was the one thing that would make H show emotion. Whether he was happy, or angry, he was always able to hide his emotions - except from Ryan. He never fully recovered." "And now you're his. what? bodyguard? "I'm his cousin. But, yeh, I suppose I could be his bodyguard. Quite a few people have money on H's name, I make sure none of them collect, and H makes sure I have somewhere to stay, food, and something to wear." "Sounds like a fair trade." Calleigh said softly, still trying to digest all she had just heard. "So now that you know my life story can I have a coffee too?" Tim spun. "H!" He exclaimed, standing. The tall man was leaning against the doorframe, holding onto it. His knuckles were white, and Calleigh realized that he would fall if he let go.  
  
"Here, let us help." She told him bossily, taking one arm and helping him sit. "You should still be in bed." She scolded. He rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Speed." He said quietly. His face was pale, but some colour was coming back. "Good." She retorted, getting him a glass of water. Once he was settled she sat back down. "Now what?" She asked. "Now we need to see Julian." Horatio replied matter-of-factly. 


	5. Yesterday Five

"Doctor?" Calleigh called. "In here. What can I do for you Calleigh?" He replied. She shook her head. "I just need to talk to you for a minute." She replied, glancing around the infirmary. Satisfied that they were alone she walked into his office. "Doctor, we need to talk." He looked up from his desk at her, frowning slightly. "What's the problem, Calleigh?" He asked. "Speed, you can come." She called softly. "Calleigh-" Julian warned, losing patience. Jabara had been right, and the double shift was already taking it's toll on him. The other man stepped into view. "We need to get you off the station." "Tim Speedle." Julian shook his head in amazement, and stood to shake the other man's hand. "Long time no see." "You guys know each other?" Calleigh, again annoyed by the what Tim and Horatio hadn't told her. "Yeh, from a very long time ago. I didn't think you'd remember me." Julian frowned. "Why do we need to go?" "Luther is after you." Julian sighed. "I've faced him before." He pointed out. "Not this time Jules, just trust me on this one." "Don't tell me he's your bodyguard too." Calleigh muttered. Julian smiled. "Alright, let's go. Calleigh, are you coming with us?" "If I don't?" Julian and Tim exchanged a glance. "That's what I thought. Of course I'm with you." She replied. "Let's go. H has a shuttle for us."  
  
---  
  
"Captain, the personal shuttle The Nightstalker is asking permission to depart." Deep Space Nine's Head Science officer, Jadzia Dax reported. "Onscreen." Ben ordered in his usual deep voice. Tim Speedle looked up. "Is there a problem, Captain Sisko?" He asked, smiling. "No, I just wanted to wish Julian luck." Speed caught his breath. "I have no idea who you are referring to," he lied. Dax also look surprised. "Ben?" She asked. "Never mind, Old Man. Tell him to come back soon to visit. Deep Space Nine out." Jadzia numbly ended the transmission. "Ben, can I talk to you alone?" Sisko, who had expected the question nodded, and followed her to his office. "Please tell me you know someone aside from the CMO on this station by the name of Julian." She asked, her hands loosely behind her back. He shook his head. "I see. So Julian is AWOL." "No, he asked me for shore leave yesterday afternoon. I granted it to him immediately." Dax looked up sharply. "Why didn't he tell me?" She asked, hurt. "It was a hard choice for him, Old Man." Ben said gently. "He didn't want to hurt you, but he also had other things to consider." Jadzia looked at him. "And will he be back?" She asked, trying to keep her voice the same calm tone she usually used. A slight wobble in it betrayed her true emotions. Ben picked up his baseball and examined it. "I don't know, Old Man." He said finally, placing the ball back down. "But whatever he chooses, you and I both know he'll do the right thing." Dax couldn't help but nod in reply. She turned to the door. "Dax-" Ben sighed. "I'm sorry. He didn't want this to happen, but it wasn't up to him." Jadzia tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement, then continued walking.  
  
---  
  
"I'll see you later, H." "Where are you off to?" The other man asked quietly. He was studying starcharts, trying to work out where they were going to hide for the next few days. "My quarters. I have some things to think about." "Sure thing man. Take it easy." "Ah, yeah, sure." Julian hesitated, then put a gentle hand on Horatio's shoulder. "How have you been?" Horatio looked up at him. "I don't know." He admitted. "Some days are worse than others. I think this will end up being one of the worse ones."  
  
---  
  
"Calleigh!" The young woman turned. "Hey Julian, how are you?" "Getting there. Can I, uh, borrow your quarters?" "Are you going to give them back?" She teased. It took him a few seconds to realize she was joking. "Uh, no, I was planing on keeping them." "Sure thing. What's up?" "I just wanted to stare at the stars for a while. It, uh helps me think clearer." "That's fine." She replied. "Just let me finish unpacking."  
  
---  
  
"Hey, H, do you know where Julian is?" "I think he's in his quarters." Horatio answered, not looking up from the starcharts he was studying. "Thanks." Speed waited for a response, but shook his head and left when none came. He pressed the button to Julian's quarters, but there was no response. Frowning, he walked to the Observation Room. "Julian?" He called as he entered. There wasn't a response, but as he left he saw a reflection of someone sitting opposite the window. "Calleigh?" He asked, approaching slowly. She jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder, and wiped a tear from her cheek, flushing slightly. "Hey Speed." He settled next to her. "What's on your mind?" He asked softly. "It just seems so insane. One minute I'm just another Cadet, about to go on her first mission to Deep Space Nine, the next minute I'm running from the Federation. It's not exactly how they told me it would be." She sniffed, and in the reflection he saw another tear falling, followed by more. "Please don't cry. It will turn out okay." "How can you be so sure?" She asked, not caring that the conversation seemed so clichéd. He tentatively put his arm around her shoulder. "I just am."  
  
---  
  
Julian sat, staring out the window. It was a small ship, with four rooms, the bridge, a small engine room, and an even smaller observation room, that Calleigh had renamed the Contemplation room. Before the men had even gotten settled she'd managed to make small signs that she stuck on each door, one for each room. He had asked Calleigh if he could sit in her room, as his didn't have a window to stare at the stars. He watched as the space station had grown smaller, and the wormhole opened in front of the vessel. The colours seemed brighter, and he closed his eyes. When he opened the again all around him was white. "Hello?" He called. "Who's there? Where am I?" We are the Prophets, or as you call us, the Wormhole Aliens. A voice sounded in his mind, sounding disturbingly like Jadzia's. Julian tried to look around, but all he saw was white light. He turned, and saw Jadzia in front of him. "This is impossible." He breathed. Is it? She asked him. Why did you leave? "I had to. It's complicated." Please, try to explain. We don't have long. Instead of replying Julian looked at her. "Kira?" I have always believed in the Prophets. Kira's strength and unfailing faith has helped me in the past, again she helps me to speak to you. He touched the side of her face gently. "I wish I had your faith sometimes, Jadzia." Is it that hard to believe? "For some people. Jadzia, I don't now how long I'll be gone. It will most likely be quite a while." I know. Extended shore leave. I asked Benjamin. The image looked down. You left without even telling me, or anyone else. Miles doesn't know what to do with himself. "You told him?" Well you did have a dart game arranged two minutes ago. The image smiled slightly. You're about to leave. She commented. "Jadzia, wait-" Her image faded, and he fell backward, her image burned into his mind.  
  
---  
  
"Running again." Horatio whispered to himself, alone on the tiny, dimly lit bridge of his ship. "Why are we always running?" Suddenly a console beeped. Caine looked down, and slapped his com badge. "Everyone to the bridge, NOW!" He ordered. Within seconds the small bridge was crowded. Speed took the operation console, Calleigh the weapons and Horatio remained at the helm, leaving Julian waiting at the back in case anyone was injured. Though should I help them or take their position? He asked himself ruefully. "Who is it?" Calleigh demanded. Speed activated the front screen. It was a Federation shuttle. "This is Commander Luther Sloan from the Federation shuttle Rio Grande dispatched from space station Deep Space Nine. Occupants of the personal shuttle Nightstalker, you are ordered to stand down and prepare to be boarded." "No way!" Speed snapped, cutting the COM line. "Incoming photon! Brace for impact!" Calleigh called, grabbing onto her console. "Calleigh! Get away-" The rest of Speed's exclamation was lost in a shower of sparks.  
  
---  
  
"Calleigh, talk to me, come on." Julian muttered, scanning her with a tricorder. A voice came over the COM. "Our scans show that one of you are seriously hurt. Are you willing to let them die for your glorious cause?" "Sloan, you wouldn't do that!" Julian yelled back, holding a hypospray to Calleigh's neck, and pushing the button gently. "Oh, be realistic, Julian. Do you really think that we're here to talk? Lower your shields, or it is probable they will die." Speed had taken over at the weapons station. "I'm lowering shields." "Speed, don't!" Horatio ordered. He looked up at him. "She's going to die, man!" He yelled. "Don't tell me you have feelings for her, Tim." Sloan's voice taunted. "H, turn that off!" Tim warned, emotions tearing through his mind. "You can't turn me off. Come on Speed. Make up your mind. Will you save her, or leave her to die?" Sloan asked, his soft, taunting voice stabbed Tim's heart. Calleigh's eyes fluttered open. They locked onto his, and time seemed to slow down. Emotion tore at him, the ship was shaking, and Sloan's cutting words ran circles around his head. For the first time in his life, would emotion get in the way of what would otherwise be a straight forward decision? Numbly he reached for his console. "Shields are down." He whispered. Calleigh's eyes closed, and he ran to her side.  
  
---  
  
"You said you would save her!" Sloan shrugged. "We tried." "Bullshit! You let her die!" Tim yelled from behind the forcefield. "We didn't kill her, you did. By not letting down the shields when we told you the first time." Sloan countered, and walked out, leaving Tim's insults and threats behind him.  
  
---- Let me know what you think, either review here, or email ensign_for_christ@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks for your time. 


End file.
